AzuDisgaea
by King Zairak
Summary: In a Netherworld with no Overlord, perhaps a certain young wildcat has what it takes to step up. Minor Disgaea Crossover, Definite AU. NOT DEAD! Just very busy at school as of 4/4/2010.
1. A Roar in the Night

AzuDisgaea Chapter 1 - A Roar in the Night

Just for the record I do not own, have never owned and never will own Azumanga Daioh or Disgaea

--

Not all Netherworlds have their respective overlords, in many cases the overlord has left or died, leaving his or her domain in a state of total anarchy, and this is where our tale begins. More specifically in a camp set up by a well organized all female team of mercenaries.

--

"_Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight" _Kagura thought to herself, as two rather large dragons had wandered into their camp. She awoke to the sound of the deep roar most of the larger monsters made. She began to pick up her spear when she realized she wasn't the only one awake.

"Dammit! Who's making all that noise!?" Yukari had stepped out of her tent, and she was furious. Rule number one when travelling was to never wake a sleeping Yukari. Upon realizing where the noise was coming from, she called for backup, "Everyone get up! Call it a late night training session. If I'm not getting sleep no one is!"

Of course, the sound of two massive dragons tearing into their food supply and terrorizing their campground had already woken everyone up…well almost everyone. "Osaka-san! You need to wake up! We're in serious danger!" Chiyo was frantically trying to wake Osaka who was in some kind of deep trance. She seemed to be mumbling to herself "What's with humans and their tiny ears…? Can't they hear anything…? And why are they round anyway…?" Suddenly Chiyo shouted Osaka's name as loud as she could, causing her to bolt upright, "What's wrong Chiyo-chan?"

"Dragons! Two of them! Attacking the camp!" Osaka Stared at Chiyo for a moment and spoke up "I always wondered how dragons fly when their so big…" Chiyo stopped her there and got her out of their tent. "Now isn't the time for that! Let's go!" For the most part, Chiyo was there to rally the troops so to speak. She had deadly aim, but she rarely fought.

Nyamo was, to say the least, annoyed, "You know, the two of us are fully capable of handling a couple of dragons, you really should stop being so selfish and let the students sleep."

"Oh Nyamo, I would have said that too, but take a closer look at our enemies." At that point Nyamo realized the problem, traditionally Dragon class monsters had green scales, while these were red scaled Nidhoggs, which were a few tiers above the standard dragon class. "Hmm, I guess you're right, at least they're only wild monsters, we'd be in trouble otherwise."

The girls had moved into formation and Yomi was carefully observing the enemy, she had the uncanny ability to pinpoint an enemy's strengths and weaknesses, this was due to a mechanism built into her glasses, however only she could decipher the information. "Alright, it's two Nidhogg class dragons, both weak to ice, if I had to give a number to their level, I'd say about fifty." Suddenly Tomo chimed in, "Really? Ice? Not fire?"

"Dragons are immune to fire, even if it shows otherwise."

"Not even a little?"

"No Tomo…" Tomo's stronger skills were fire based, and for the most part, she wanted any excuse to use them.

The teams finally mobilized beginning with Osaka boosting Nyamo and Yukari's power, Osaka was a Beast Tamer, monster classes were here specialty, these being her teachers, who were of the Empusa (essentially a succubus) and Nekomata (essentially a catgirl) classes.

The initial assault was made by the two assault teams, the primary assault team, consisting of only Nyamo and Kagura, and the Secondary Assault Team, consisting of Sakaki, Osaka, and Tomo. Nyamo made one quick final announcement, "Alright, we try to scare them off first, no need for unnecessary casualties, even if they're just beasts. If we can't scare them of we may have to kill them."

Kagura readied her spear, as part of the plan she could only attack non-vital areas, or attack with the blunt end of her weapon. Nyamo retracted her claws and began attacking with her fists. Tomo had been darting around to see if they carried any valuables, but this was rare on wild beasts. For the time being, Sakaki focused on casting Elemental Charge spells on her teammates to boost their resistance.

Osaka was taking on the second opponent alone, and actually put her abilities to good use, despite not being the most focused individual, she was a master beast tamer, and actually somehow managed to command the dragon away from the camp.

The other, however was not responding well to force, and by now he was beyond reasoning from Osaka, "What do we do now?!" Tomo shouted. "He's not just going to walk away!" Nyamo thought for a moment, "I could knock him away." She was speaking of course of the Cat Kick ability, also known to some as Delta Kick, a three piece combo that sent an enemy flying. Nyamo readied herself, sent the dragon high into the air, and sent it crashing into the ground several meters away. The dragon stood back up and wandered away into the night. The ordeal was over, for the most part, as a considerable amount of their food had been eaten. Nyamo tried to keep a positive attitude, "Well, it looks like we'll have a light breakfast tomorrow." Yukari was not amused, "Oh yes, ever the optimist! We have two whole days before we reach another town! Not to mention our latest mark was a bust, meaning we are completely broke!" Yukari was right, for some time they had been chasing after a man many came to know as the Dark Knight, not a very imaginative name, but the point remains, he was rumored to be planning to assassinate the Overlord, this plan had succeeded, after which point, the knight destroyed himself, leaving the netherworld in total disarray.

--

The rest of the night went on with no interruption. However, they all awoke in a daze the next morning. Tomo was the first to speak up during breakfast, "So how does one go about becoming Overlord?" The rest of the girls stared blankly back at her, this was looking to be an interesting morning.

--

A.N.-So, this was originally posted on my deviantart page, and now has been also placed here as well. To any new readers who may pick this up, some of the stuff may come off as confusing, most likely because I explained it in one of my dA drawings and totally forgot to add an explanation in the story.


	2. Overlords and Large Sums of Cash

AzuDisgaea Chapter 2 - Overlords and Large Sums of Cash

"Why is everyone giving me that look?" Tomo began to ask, "I was just curious."

"Tomo, you are never just 'just curious' when you ask something like that, it means you're up to something." Yomi replied.

Tomo sat staring back for a moment "Okay you caught me… I wanted to know because I figured maybe I could become the next Overlord." This shocked everyone a little more, and Yukari began to laugh uncontrollably, "Tomo as Overlord? You can't be serious!" was heard in between the laughter.

"She's right you know," Kagura chimed in, "This is one of those things where saying it and doing it are on two massively different levels. When you become Overlord, you take it by force, meaning we're up against everyone. I mean, everyone's heard of the story of King Krichevskoy and his son Laharl, we're in the same situation but without an annoying prince to ascend to the throne."

This story was known to everyone, in one of the other Netherworlds, their former Overlord died, however, the son had not ascended to the throne until after a contest he'd set up to weed out his enemies.

"So it's a contest then! I'm pumped just thinking about it!" Tomo's ever competitive personality was fired up.

Now Nyamo chimed in, "I'm afraid it's not that simple, without any form of leadership, a formal contest is impossible, it'll probably just become all out war and that puts us in a tough situation."

"Oh no Nyamo, you're not thinking outside the box. An all out war means people will pay to have their enemies taken out, and as mercenaries, that means we can make a ton of money."

"Our job is protection Yukari! Not assassination! Remember we're trying to break from the standards of demon-kind."

"You know what?" Yomi began, "I think maybe Tomo has a point. As ridiculous as it may seem, with one of us leading we may be able to fix up our own Netherworld." Now all looks turned toward Yomi, she was supposed to be the reasonable one, and here she was agreeing with Tomo.

"I'm serious, maybe it's about time a benevolent Overlord took over, Tomo may not be the brightest but we all know she means well."

Right here is where Yukari interjected, "That's the sleep deprivation talking, in case you haven't noticed, our strength combined barely kept us from becoming dragon food, do you know the levels of training we'll need for this?"

Suddenly, the least (or perhaps most, given how her mind works) likely thing happened; Osaka had a moment of clarity in her random thought processes, "Hold on, what about Item World?"

"Of course!" Kagura shouted, "Why didn't we think of that sooner? We'll get stronger in no time!"

"Don't go jumping in so blindly Kagura!" Now it was Nyamo who interrupted, "Item world isn't exactly the safest way to go, if we enter unprepared, we'll die."

"Wait! Why are you all getting so serious about this? Especially you Nyamo!" Yukari was not as positive, "We're not exactly the strongest demons and most other demons aren't as merciful as we are! Chiyo-chan! Sakaki! Talk some sense into them!"

Sakaki sat quietly, not really sure what to say, She glanced over to Chiyo hoping she would say something.

"Um…well, it's not really a bad idea, but maybe we should pick someone other than Tomo-chan."

"Ah Chiyo-chan. So young and naïve, of course I'm the most suitable candidate, and don't you worry! Every Overlord will need vassals like you to help in difficult situations."

Nyamo was also noticeably annoyed at the length of this conversation, and a long journey was ahead of them. "Look, can we just drop it for now? We can make it to town before nightfall if we speed up a little, I hear the village we're approaching has a dimensional gate, travel should be easier from there."

--

With that the subject was forgotten for the time being, the girls moved toward the nearest town, upon approaching, a familiar figure dressed in a ninja's garb was waving to them, "Is that Kaorin?" Yomi asked.

Kaorin acted mostly as an informant for the team, she wasn't exactly the best at combat, but her stealth and information gathering skills were downright amazing. She supplied the team with information on high paying marks.

"Hi everyone! I haven't seen you in a while!" Cheery as ever Kaorin came to greet them. Tomo was first to ask the question on everyone's mind, "How did you know we were going to be here?" At which point a look of pride (or at least they thought, hard to tell with her mask.) came to Kaorin's face "Oh I have my sources, but that's not important, right now it's late, I have us booked at a nearby inn, not the fanciest place, but we really just need a base of operations. And besides, I've found the answer to all our monetary problems."

With that you could almost hear a cash register go off in Yukari's head, "What is it!? What is it!? Come on, tell me! You know you've always been my favorite student!"

--

The room wasn't very fancy, there were only 2 beds, a sofa, a small storage closet, and of course a bathroom. Sleeping arrangements would be tight; luckily there was room enough for the sleeping bags from their travelling supplies to be laid out. "Hm, awfully friendly bunch running this place, not your standard type of demon." Yukari was expressing her surprise mostly at the low cost Kaorin got the room for."

"Well, they tend to offer low prices to travelling warriors as sort of an incentive." Kaorin replied.

"An incentive for what?"

"A tyrannical lord has taken over this area since the fall of the overlord, he claimed the land almost immediately and no one is powerful enough to take him down, at least not in the local area."

"So then this is leading to that wonderful answer to our problems you mentioned."

"That would be this…" Kaorin pulled out a wanted poster and began to read it off, "Demon Lord Akira, Majin Class, Omega Sentinel, Genius Rank, Level Unknown, the bounty agency is offering a reward of 100,000,000 HL."

The girls stared at the poster, Majin Class demons were about as tough as they got, and Omega Sentinels were the top of the Majin line, no wonder this mark was worth so much.

"We may be broke, but I'm not insane, I already know this is too much for us." Coming from Yukari, this statement showed the impossibility of this mission.

Kaorin sighed in disappointment, "I guess I messed up, after the last incident I wanted to find you guys something that could make some decent money, I really didn't think about the difficulty." Kaorin slowly began to roll up the poster when Tomo suddenly stopped her, "Wait! Let me see that again!" Tomo began to look closely at the poster and got a look of clarity in her eyes, "Just as I though, he's not that tough! He's cheating!"

Yomi raised an eyebrow, "Cheating? And how exactly is that?"

"Ah my dear Yomi, you may be the master of statistics, but rare items are my specialty! Now take a close look at what's around his neck." There was a pendant with three diamond shaped stones of differing colors around his neck. "So what? He wears a pendant, a lot of people do."

"That pendant is an Exodus emblem, one of the most powerful items in any Netherworld, not only is it that, but it's also Legendary rank, this means nothing unless of course it's also high level, built up in item world. It's maxed at 100, I can tell."

"Then it's obvious, he's strong enough to go through 100 levels of an Exodus item world, and he's an Omega Sentinel, he's too strong!"

"Not quite, he may have found it, or taken off a corpse. I have a hunch that this guy gets all his power from this thing, the only way to prove it is to go down there, have you scan him, and if it works out, I steal it, we beat him, and we're 100,000,000 HL richer."

"I don't know, it sounds like it could end really badly, what do you think Kurosawa-Sensei?"

"It's not exactly a sound plan, but it's our only option right now, we scout the area in the morning, try to avoid detection. If Tomo is right, we attack."

At that point they had gone to bed, another day had gone by, Tomo was also focused on something else "Overlord…" she mumbled before falling asleep.


	3. Begin the Assault!

AzuDisgaea Chapter 3 - Begin the Assault!

"I can't believe she's still asleep! She was the one who wanted to do this in the first place!" Tomo would not wale up, and Yomi was in fact very annoyed. "Never mind, I'll handle this, she'll be up in seconds."

"But Yomi-san, what are you going to do?" Chiyo asked.

"A little thing I like to call tough love." Yomi began to cast the Braveheart spell on herself…multiple times, until a red glow emanated from her body, she then raised her arms into the air over Tomo.

"**DOUBLE CHOP!"**

A loud crash was heard by most of the inn, Yomi had unreasonable strength for a Healer, Tomo would sometimes joke that she used to be a Brawler or a Sinner when they were kids or some other such story. Either way, coupled with her Braveheart spells, she was a force to be reckoned with.

Tomo would carry a Muscle charm with her at all times because of this, while it didn't reduce the pain caused by Yomi's attacks, it increased her chances of surviving them.

"Ouch! That really hurt! Couldn't you have just shaken me a little or something?"

"We tried that, we tried a lot of methods, I figure this was safer than having Yukari use Nightmare on you again." Tomo's eyes widened with fear. Yukari's dreaded Nightmare technique was the ultimate spell in the Succubus arsenal, it would pull the victim into a dark dimension, and only the caster can pull them out.

"No! Never! I don't want to go back there!" Tomo was intentionally overacting, sure she hated the Nightmare dimension, but she learned to tolerate it

"Look just shut up! It was your dumb idea that's making us do this; you could at least wake up on time!"

The yelling was upsetting Chiyo, who seemed in charge of holding the team together. "Please stop fighting you two! If we want to do this we need to work together!" Tomo and Yomi stopped immediately, "We're sorry Chiyo-chan, but you know this happens all the time, nothing bad ever comes of it."

--

Things had settled down and were followed by a brief meeting to discuss strategy; the mission would need careful steps in order to succeed. Kaorin had already surveyed the area and she began to discuss it with the others, "Akira has made a base of operations in a large house on the far side of town, the front gate is guarded by two Heavy Knights, and the courtyard is littered with monsters. After we make it through there we won't even need to make it past the first room, Akira loves to make grand entrances, as soon as we burst in the door he'll most likely be there to greet us, congratulate us on making it that far and then tell us our journey ends there."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to all of this…" Nyamo was having second thoughts about letting Tomo follow through with her plans, "Either way, I want you to remember if it comes to violence, let me and Yukari handle it, if things get bad I want you all to get away." Nyamo looked around the room and said her final piece, "And I don't want Chiyo-chan on this mission, the risk is too high."

"What do you mean?!" Chiyo protested, "I'm just as much a warrior as anyone here!" Chiyo was just as skilled as everyone else, and hated being treated she was a burden. "I understand your feelings Chiyo-chan, but remember when your father requested I recruit you, he said 'Train her to be strong, but no matter what, her safety comes first.' I can't break the promise I made, and this mission is way too dangerous."

"Oh please, Nyamo you worry too much!" Yukari had entered the room, having left earlier to get something to eat, "If the little brat thinks she can handle it we should give her a chance!"

"No! I've already somehow let myself get talked into helping Tomo become Overlord and helping on what might as well be a suicide mission! There is no way I'm going to risk my own student's safety!"

"Actually, Kurosawa-sensei, you have a point, but I think you're going about it the wrong way." Yomi interjected, cutting the argument short. "From a strategic standpoint, if we were to leave a rescue team available in case of trouble, we should be fine. Unfortunately that may leave Yukari to handle healing on the rescue team." Yomi's master strategist mind was at work and had already devised a safety plan, "For the main team, you need Tomo to steal the Exodus, Kaorin to help navigate, Osaka to handle the monsters in the courtyard, and Kagura for sheer power. Normally, both you and Yukari-sensei need to be there because of your years of fighting experience beyond ours. That leaves me, Chiyo, and Sakaki. But without me, Yukari needs to handle the healing, meaning she can't spend as much time attacking, and without my help you'll be flying blind as far as enemy strengths go. In short, you need Yukari to wait back here to handle backup healing."

"Wait…are you saying that while you're over there enjoying an epic battle, I'm stuck babysitting?!"

"Calm down Yukari, we have very few options. But if we follow through with this plan, I want you all to try to avoid confronting the enemy at all costs, just focus on getting us out of there if possible. If there is trouble, we'll signal for you."

Yukari crossed her arms and said, "Fine, whatever! I can make do anyway, there's a bar nearby I can kill some time at…"

"Oh no you don't! I don't need our rescue leader getting drunk! You wait until the mission is over!"

"Alright fine! But once we get paid, it's all I can drink! Woo-hoo!" Yukari thrust her fist into the air; Nyamo sighed but chose not to argue the point.

--

Two heavy knights stood guarding the gates of Akira's mansion; they were dressed in the traditional clothing of their class, long, armored coats with high collars and oversized cuffs, pants with armor plating on the front, and a pair of simple shoes. They held swords and were quite annoyed by a group of girls who had just shown up, "You ladies had best keep moving. Lord Akira does not appreciate uninvited guests." One spoke up, "It'd be a shame if we had to leave a mark on one of those pretty faces."

"You talk tough, but our Healer here says you've got nothing on us. And personally I agree; we've fought Prinnies tougher than you!" Tomo taunted

"You will regret that remark you little brat!" The other knight spoke up; he seemed the more serious of the two. "You will soon learn the power of the weapons lord Akira has entrusted to us!" They both held Cosmic Blades a high ranking sword, but Tomo couldn't help continuing to taunt, "You mean the pair of level zero toy swords you're holding? Impressive, impressive…MINE!" Tomo quickly donned two Bandit's Hands and took the swords from their hands, proceeding to throw them to Kagura, who charged in, delivering two powerful, yet nonlethal attacks. Both knights fell to the ground, unable to fight back. Kagura stood staring at the two of them, "You know, for someone so powerful, this Akira guy has some weak guards."

"Fools! This is not the extent of our power, Lord Akira has entrusted us with this!" The more serious of the two lay a blue panel in the ground, it was a base panel, meant for easy transport of soldiers, and what arose from it was a Baciel class Rifle Demon. A muscular beast with three eyes and a massive cannon attached to its arm. Kagura looked up in disbelief, "This could be bad…"

--

As it turned out, the enemy's attacks were predictable and easy to avoid. However they found themselves unable to cause significant damage. "This is pointless, we can't hit anything vital!" Kagura shouted. "Ordinary attacks aren't doing enough, we need a little boost!"

Kagura jumped back and clenched her hands into fists, and large amounts of energy began to gather in her hands.

"**Energy Pulse!"**

Six spheres of pure electricity were launched from her hands, each landing a direct hit on the enemy; he was severely damaged, and paralyzed. He wasn't going anywhere for a long time. With that, Nyamo threw him back into the base panel. Afterwards they proceeded to jump over the front gate, into the courtyard. Monsters were already awaiting them: two Manticores, a Dragon, and six Orcs. All of which were kept by Akira as pets.

Yomi was first to notice something amiss, "Beasts like these don't just mobilize automatically, someone has to be commanding them."

"Oh you are quite right. Lord Akira needed someone to watch over his pets, a skilled beast tamer of sorts." A woman dressed in clothing similar to Osaka's, sporting wild red hair came down the steps from the main door, "It's been a while Ayumu."

"Hold on!" shouted Tomo, "You know this weirdo?"

"Oh yeah! I remember her from my training to become a Beast Master! What was her name…It was Motoko I think…Hey! How've you been?"

"Oh I've been taking odd jobs here and there, ensuring the demise of annoying do-gooders like you."

"Wha-? You're one of the bad guys?"

"Well, if you want to be that black and white about it, yeah, pretty much. So you'd best prepare yourself! You're a Beast Master right? Why don't you show me what kind of monsters you've been training?"

"Forget that!" Kagura shouted, "I'm not gonna let a good battle pass me by while we watch you two duke it out with monsters. Sorry, but I'm afraid this isn't Pokémon, it's the Netherworld!" "Either way, we have three monster class troops, the extra firepower wouldn't hurt." Said Nyamo, "Osaka, get the base panel ready." "Right away Kurosawa-sensei!" Osaka prepared the base panel and called out, "Hey! Tadakichi-san! Mayaa! Piggy-chan! Come on out here!" With that three beasts rose from the panel, a Holy Dragon (called a dragon, but moreso resembled a dog), a baby Manticore, and a young Orc Captain. "Two years and that's all you managed to come up with? Two of them look like they're barely old enough to walk, let alone fight! Ayumu you disappoint me! Not to mention you're taking orders from a Nekomata, since when do humanoids ever take orders from monsters?" Osaka chuckled in a way only she seemed to and said, "They're a lot tougher than they look, I wouldn't count them out just yet. And I wouldn't talk like that about Kurosawa-sensei, unless you know what you're up against."

--

AN-Quick mention, Piggy-chan is an Orc I created in Disgaea 2 under my Beast tamer who I'd named Osaka, that is all.


	4. Miscalculations and Deception

AzuDisgaea Chapter 4 - Miscalculations and Deception

Mayaa yawned as he rose from the base panel, clearly haven awakened from a nap, he looked around briefly and turned to Osaka, "Osaka-san…where's mama? Did something happen to her?"

"Ah! Sakaki-san had to stay back as part of a rescue team in case we got into trouble. Sorry. But we need you right now to help us fight."

"Mayaa looked toward the two older Manticores, seeing them his eyes widened. Not with fear, but with excitement. "These two are mine. I'll handle them on my own." His wild instincts already beginning to build, "I just need a quick boost!"

"Alright, gather around and I'll boost ya!"

"**Domination!"**

A surge of power filled the three monsters and Mayaa lunged at the enemy.

"Mayaa, wait!" Mr. Tadakichi tried to call out to him, and then sighed, "Kids today…he needs help if he's going to win this." With that he charged the enemy as well.

Osaka then motioned to Piggy-chan and smiled, "And you're with me, as always!" Piggy-chan was incapable of speech, but could clearly understand what was told to him, and gave a squeal of happiness.

--

The plan was simple: Nyamo would take care of the Dragon, Mayaa had the two Manticores alongside Mr. Tadakichi, Tomo, Kagura, and Yomi would take care of the Orcs, and Osaka would confront Motoko head on with Piggy-chan assisting her. A pretty solid plan, until an unexpected mishap occurred, as the Baciel demon rose once again from the other base panel, fully recovered, "Damn," Kagura was a little upset, "why don't they ever stay down! Sorry guys, but I'm going to have to finish what I started." And she ran off to finish the demon.

She got within fighting distance "I really don't want to do this, but I may have to destroy you to keep you from coming back again." She entered her stance to fire a second Energy Pulse, only to have it fizzle out she suddenly realized something, "I'm out of power…" it had been a while since they were at the Netherworld Hospital, and healing items could often be in short supply, not to mention they were broke. Restoring magical energy wasn't so simple as to come back after sleeping, though it did provide some gradual recovery. She clenched her spear tightly and looked toward the demon, "I hope I can do this…there's no way those two can handle six enemies alone…"

--

Tomo and Yomi stood speechless, Kagura had abandoned them. Well, not quite, with another powerful enemy, Kagura's sheer physical power was necessary, even if it meant they had to hold out a little longer. "Oh well, they're just Orcs anyway, tough and stupid! Come on, Yomi! We can do this!"

"But we're outnumbered 3 to 1 and their levels match ours, plus we can't let them get too close, or we'll have trouble."

"So then is Yomi afraid of a few Orcs? Then I guess I'll just have to protect you! Yep, don't worry; I've got your back until I die!"

"And yet that makes me feel less safe, look, just focus on the battle, they're coming for us." Yomi drew back her bow **"Arrow Change! Sonic Shockwave!" **she launched it at the advancing Orcs, this actually did little to damage them, only making them angry, "Oh no…I actually messed up, my calculations were off. They've got me beat by about five levels…"

"You could've figured that out sooner! They're getting closer, and I'm sapped for power, I'm surprised you could even pull off an Arrow Change!"

"For the record, I carry a Holy Orb to beep my magic up, so I can properly heal you when you do something idiotic. Now can we forget this already? My bow's no good at close range, but I think my Braveheart spells are still in effect, looks like it's hand-to-hand for me." Yomi was actually decent at fighting with her fists, and had actually formed two unique skills, her Double Chop, and a technique perfected on Tomo known as the Burst Uppercut.

"_I can maybe get one or two and still have enough power for healing."_ She thought to herself. Yomi rushed at the advancing crowd of enemies as Tomo provided covering fire with her gun, she approached one enemy and drew her hand back, clenched it into a fist and smashed it into what was most likely the Orc's chin. She shot him into the air, fist still connected to the target, and at the very height of the attack a large explosion was released from her fist. He was launched skyward and landed back on the ground unconscious.

But with a single enemy defeated they still found themselves overwhelmed, they were fighting a losing battle, and they needed help.

--

Kagura caught a glimpse of what was going on, both Tomo and Yomi were in serious danger. She was caught up with her own opponent, but she realized she really should've found another way. She felt terrible; she had barely been on this team for very long and had already screwed up. _"No! I can't let this happen! I've got to end this now!"_With that her spear began to glow an intense red color, its power skyrocketing, she jammed it straight through the chest of the Baciel, it was dead, but it didn't matter, she needed to set things right.

--

"Dammit! Yomi…I think this is the end. And we haven't reached the main target yet." The duo were making no progress against the remaining Orcs, all not only of higher level, but also well equipped. "Not yet, they're making one final advance, we have to make a stand here or it's over. We have to keep going! It isn't normal for you to give up this easily!"

Tomo looked up for a moment, "Yomi! You're right! Actually, look at their formation!" They were in a close knit cross shape, "Wait. My attacks are usually spread out. How does that help? And all of your stuff only hits a single target, well, at least any of your gun skills."

"Not quite, I may have just enough power for my new move!"

"What? You don't mean…?"

"No time to talk!" Tomo leapt into the air, her gun pointed at the enemies, **"Totenkreuz!" **she shouted, launching a massive burst of energy from her gun, incinerating the Orcs. "Hm, taking the enemy alive is getting tougher and tougher these days…"

"Wow! I didn't think you had it in you!" Kagura showed up shortly after, "Maybe you're not such an idiot." She saw the whole thing as she ran to help, realizing she wasn't needed.

"What did you say!? This coming from the Warrior whose body is made of nothing but muscle and boobs!"

"You're one to talk! The only reason you're so light on your feet is because of the empty space where your brain should be!"

"Alright, enough you two, I need to get us all healed. This battle is far from over."

--

Nyamo's power was more than enough to take out the Dragon she was battling. Not only had she overpowered it, but Motoko was preoccupied with fighting Osaka, and could not give out orders easily. Mayaa was having a little trouble handling older members of his species. "You are a mere child! No matter how powerful you are, you'd need another century of training to even approach our level!"

"I'm just getting started! Tadakichi! Twin-battle Mode!" Mayaa hopped on Mr. Tadakichi's back and they took to the sky "What are they doing?" the one Manticore spoke up. "Never mind that," said the other, "We must pursue them!"

"Here they come, Tadakichi-sensei!"

"Alright Mayaa, you know what to do!" Mr. Tadakichi immediately turned around causing the other two Manticores to immediately stop with surprise. Mayaa extended his claws and jumped toward the enemy and then suddenly disappeared. Afterward all they could see was a flurry of black and brown from all directions, "What I lose in power I more than make up for in speed!" Finally Mayaa stopped attacking, landed back on Mr. Tadakichi's back, who drew back his head and released a burst of energy to finish their opponents. The pair returned to the ground and focused on the main battle at hand.

--

"I didn't expect you to do so well Ayumu!" Osaka had fought well, but things didn't look too good for her, she could barely move and had been disarmed, Piggy-chan didn't look to well off either "You were never the best fighter back when we were training. You couldn't even lift a sword, let alone an axe! But either way, it looks like I win this one, and how fitting for you to be finished by your own…huh?" Motoko couldn't lift it, no matter how much she tried, it wouldn't budge.

"I always wondered about that thing, no one else can lift it 'cept me. I figured spirits lived in the weapon and they just liked me or somethin'. We all got special weapons, but only mine can't be lifted by anyone else." Osaka was now right by Motoko, rambling about her axe, unfazed by her injuries. "Now Piggy-chan!" Piggy-chan leapt from the ground and jumped at Motoko, smacking her with his mace, sending her flying into a pillar behind her.

Motoko could now barely move, she wasn't expecting that, "Deception…I didn't think a half-breed like you had it in you…" Kagura stared questioningly at Osaka _"Half-breed?"_She thought to herself. Motoko continued, "You may have beaten me, but you're still no match for Lord Akira. He plans to become the next Overlord, but unlike everyone else, he has an advantage."

"You mean his Exodus? We already know about that." Tomo replied. "No, no, he happens to have one of the Dark Assembly senators as his hostage, and he intends to use her influence to achieve his goal. The Exodus was just luck I guess; I hadn't figured Legendary Senator Chihiro to have such a powerful trinket." With that she'd used up too much energy and fell unconscious.

Nyamo thought to herself for a moment, "Wait…Senator Chihiro…Kaorin, did you know about this?"

"Well, yeah…that's one of the reasons I came for your help."

"Why didn't you tell us? Did you think all we cared about was the money?"

"I didn't think you'd have helped! You guys barely know her; most demons don't go risking their lives for people they don't know!"

"Shouldn't you know by now that we're not like most demons?"

Kaorin paused for a moment, then looked down and sighed, "You're right, I should've told you the full story. But one thing, before we go in…" Kaorin took a pouch she had tied to her sash and opened it, revealing several vials containing a green liquid, "I brought a few vials of Soma, in case we needed healing, we should each drink one just to keep ourselves in top condition. I figure if I can't fight I can at least be useful in providing supplies."

Each girl drank down a vial Soma was a foul concoction, but it did provide incredible healing of wounds, stamina, and magical energy. Tomo stood facing the door to the mansion, "Alright team! Let's go!"

--

They entered a grand hall, everything was a silvery white color, and pillars lined the sides. From the door came a long red carpet leading up to a grand staircase, Akira stood atop the staircase, but he was not alone, "Well, well, you were right Kamineko, I do have a few rats scurrying about my house." Mayaa's eyes widened with rage, "Kamineko you bastard! Why are you here?!"

"Hehehe, foolish child," Kamineko grinned, revealing all his teeth, "Akira here has promised me control of the Dark Assembly when he becomes Overlord, and we all know that's where the real power lies. Of course, it's also because I heard you were on your way here, and it was the perfect opportunity to exact my revenge! Not just on you, but also that annoying woman you cling to."

"Revenge? For what? Me scaring the crap out of you and all your little minions? Don't think that it's my fault that those idiots are so afraid of me! This is the kind of power you get growing up in the harsh wilds."

"Harsh wilds? Maybe in the past, but you're nothing more than a pampered pet now!"

"Arrgh! I'm so bored! Can we quit with the plot exposition and fight already?!" It never fails, Tomo was always first to break the mood.

"You little mice won't land a single attack, why even bother?" Akira was arrogant, he felt he couldn't be defeated, "You fools will die here! Petty nuisances who could barely defeat my pets!"

Suddenly Yomi spoke up, "Oh yeah, I'm getting a massive reading from that Exodus, but barely anything from him, it's actually about level 200, through some kind of special means."

"I knew it! You are a cheater! And I'm going to rip that emblem right from your neck!"

"If you can even catch me! Let's go Kamineko!"

--

AN: Ok, yes Mayaa and Tadakichi both talk, some monsters in Disgaea have speaking roles, so I figured, what the heck?


	5. The First Boss

AzuDisgaea Chapter 5 - The First Boss

The battle was already well underway, while the girls, Tadakichi, and Piggy-chan had their hands full with Akira, Mayaa was locked in his own battle with Kamineko off to the side.

"I can't believe you didn't bring that woman with you! I haven't had a bite in so long..."

"You're sick Kamineko, you know that?"

"Oh, you act like it's my fault! She's the one foolish enough to try to pet me on a constant basis! Anyone else would have wised up by now!"

"That's enough! I won't let you say that about mama!"

"Not this again! You cling so foolishly to that humanoid! She is not your real mother!"

"But she cared enough to take me in when my real mother died! And that's enough for me!"

"You idiot! You're nothing but a pet to her! Humanoids only use us for their own needs! We're but pets and minions to them! This is why I have chosen to turn this around, once my puppet over there becomes Overlord, I will run the Dark Assembly, and all the Netherworld shall bow to me!"

"I'm sick of this! I'm not just a pet!" Mayaa lunged at Kamineko with full force, driving his claw across Kamineko's face, this left a few scratches, but nothing more. "Now that's the fury I remember from the old days! Yamamayaa! Remember who you once were!"

A look of anger came to Mayaa's face, "I told you! Those days are over! I'm done with your stupid ambitions! That's why I left the pack!"

"Fine then, if I can't make you see reason, then I will have to destroy you!" Kamineko hissed.

The battle began and from a distance it had to look adorable, but from close up, one could tell the rage flowing between the two combatants. Each delivered a series of slashes and bites to the other, "Hmph, so life as a pet has not diminished your abilities at all! But this is where it ends...Mini-Beast Ray!"

--

Getting in close to Akira was difficult, as he was constantly creating energy fields around him to keep others away. He also had yet to draw his sword, relying simply on his fists. "Really? This is the best you can do? It would take a century before you have the strength to defeat me!"

Tomo still managed to laugh it off, "Well, in your case, it's a matter of finding a super rare Yoshitsuna and then coming back to beat you down!"

"You little brat! I'm sick of your insolence!" Akira quickly dashed to Tomo and drew back his fist, Tomo braced herself for the attack, but suddenly Akira found himself immobilized, "What's going on? I can't move!" Akira looked to see a small pink arrow stuck in his side.

"Honestly Nyamo, you'd be lost without us." Yukari stood there looking proud, and with Chiyo-chan at her side, having landed a hit with her special 'Cute Arrow.'

"Yukari! I thought I told you we'd signal you?"

"Oh come on! You knew you needed us now, and besides, I couldn't keep Chiyo-chan still long enough knowing her friends might be in trouble."

Kaorin looked around, "But Yukari-sensei, where's Sakaki-san?"

--

"Mini-Beast Ray" A beam of light came from Kamineko's mouth, Mayaa braced himself for a heavy hit, had he not been suddenly saved.

"Magic Wall!" A barrier of light appeared and blocked the force of the attack, Sakaki stood, sword at the ready in front of Mayaa. "Mama! You're here!"

Sakaki looked back toward Mayaa and smiled, and then glared toward Kamineko. "What are you doing here? Haven't you given Mayaa enough trouble?"

"Now, now, let's not get confrontational!" Kamineko drew back his teeth,to make himself look cute, "Wouldn't you rather just pet me?"

Sakaki began to blush, "So cute..." She slowly inched toward Kamineko. "Oh you can't be serious!" Mayaa yelled.

Sakaki drew closer and closer, Kamineko bared his teeth and bit down, only to come down upon nothing, Sakaki had drawn back her hand. The feeling of his teeth hitting eachother gave him a sensation of sheer pain, "Owowowow! How did you actually see through my ruse for once?"

"I've grown used to your trickery, it will take more than that to get me now."

"Curse you! Hmph, never mind, i don't have time for this! Until next time Yamamayaa!" Kamineko then disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Mayaa fell to the ground, exhausted, "That was too much, he's definitely grown more powerful since last time."

"Mayaa! Are you alright?"

"I just need a nap...you should go...your friends need you." Mayaa fell asleep, Sakaki blushed a how cute he looked while sleeping, and she went to join her friends.

--

"Tomo! Don't just stand there! He's still stunned!" Yomi shouted.

"Ah crap! Right!" Tomo prepared another Bandit's Hand, "Here we go!" Tomo grasped the Exodus, but at that moment she felt an intense pain in her left shoulder, Akira had once again gained mobility, and attacked Tomo as quickly as he could, "Oh, how unfortunate..." Akira threw Tomo to the ground and prepared a final attack. "Now to finish you!"

"No! Tomo!" Yomi screamed, she couldn't draw back her bow fast enough, Akira's blade was coming down quickly.

But he was once again stopped, before him stood Sakaki, her sword stopping his in its tracks. "What? Impossible! The force of my attack should have destroyed you both!"

"Hey...idiot..."Tomo said, clutching her wound"take a closer look." Tomo held out Akira's Exodus, he was once again weakened.

Noticing this, Akira began to sweat profusely, "N-now now, c-c-can't-can't we settle th-th-this like adults? Th-there's n-n-no need for violence now."

"The time for discussion is over..." an angered Yomi growled, "Sakaki, out of the way."

Yomi cracked her knuckles and proceeded to give Akira the beatdown of his life.

--

"Hold still you idiot, you're going to make it worse." The team had brought Akira in for the bounty, and now had made use of the dimensional gate to return to Chiyo's house, which had come to be know as their home base. And Yomi was in the process of healing Tomo's wound.

"Alright, alright, but you know I can't sit still for very long!"

"Don't remind me, look, just warn me next time you're about to do something stupid."

"Riiiight, this coming from the person who told me to do it." Tomo sat silently for a little longer, "You know, that was pretty cool what you did back there. I didn't know you worried that much about me."

This caught Yomi by surprise, "You know what, I don't know why I did it either. I guess it's because we have a history together, we've had eachother's backs since we were kids. I guess that's something i didn't want to lose in one brief moment."

"So what you're saying is you're completely lost without me!"

"Oh shut up!" Yomi whacked Tomo on the head.

"Ow! Hey! I'm injured!"

Then there was a knock at the door, "Hey Tomo! Yomi! Chihiro says we gotta discuss somethin', it's about the next Overlord."

"Hold on Osaka, we'll be right out."

--

Everyone sat around a large table and they began to discuss the current situation. Chihiro spoke first, "Alright! You all know me as Senator Chihiro, head of the current Dark Assembly. We also know that recently, Overlord Azuma has been assassinated, with no one left to take the throne."

"So where does that leave us?" asked Yukari, slowly counting a stack of money.

"Well, in one week, the Dark Assembly will be holding a tournament. Teams sign up, and battle, in the end, the winning team has one of their members named Overlord by decision of the team itself. Going along with standard rules of battle, a team may be as large as the leader wants, but no more than ten people can be on the battlefield at one time."

"A tournament?" Kagura and Tomo said simultaneously, "That's awesome!" Both of their fighting spirits going overtime.

"Anyway, both in return for saving me, and since Kaorin is my friend, I'm giving fair warning, this will hold the meanest demons, not just from this Netherworld, but from those across all Netherworlds, it's not everyday someone can become an Overlord."

Chihiro placed a stack of papers on the table, "I'm leaving you with these entry forms, whether or not you participate is your choice." After she left, All eyes turned to the teachers. Nyamo felt she needed to speak, "Look, this could be the most difficult task you girls have ever faced, we'll give you time to discuss it amongst yourselves, if all of you really feel it needs to be done, then let us know." Nyamo went out the door and Yukari followed, the money in a bag in one hand,a bottle of sake in the other.

As the door closed the girls sat around the table, looking at the entry forms, Kagura took a quick look at hers and filled it out, placing it on the table, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm in, i can't back down from a challenge like this."

"I wanted to be Overlord in the first place, so I'm in." Tomo spoke up.

"And wherever Tomo goes, I go, because we all know she's bound to mess something up." Yomi added.

"Well I'm goin' too, once a Bonkura, always a Bonkura. Team loyalty, y'now?" Osaka said.

Without hesitation, Sakaki consented,"Alright, I'm in"

Which of course meant Kaorin would agree as well, "Well, then I guess I'm in too." She said, blushing.

Tomo looked over, "That just leaves you Chiyo-chan, come on!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, I don't know..."

"You can't be serious! We're a team! If one goes, we all go!"

"I'm just worried I'll be a burden and bring everyone down!"

Yomi put her hands on Chiyo's shoulders, "Listen to me Chiyo-chan, you can hit a target just as accurately as I can, from twice the distance. You can hit better than Tomo, and she just basically has to point and click. And besides, you're the one who has always kept us motivated when things got tough!"

Sakaki added her final thoughts "And don't worry, If things get difficult, I'll protect you."

Chiyo looked back at her friends, realizing they all believed in her, this gave her the boost of confidence she needed. "Alright! Then I'm in! We can do this as a team!"


	6. Histories:Part 1

AzuDisgaea Chapter 6 - Histories:Part 1

"What?! Chihiro took back her super-rare Exodus? But that's not fair!" As a Thief, Tomo was never too happy about losing a rare item.

Yomi sighed, "Tomo, you know it belonged to her in the first place, and besides, it's going to be useless in the upcoming tournament, I'm sure there's bound to be many more powerful demons there who don't need fancy equipment."

"But it was cool! And shiny! And I could feel the power of it even while laying dying on the floor. Besides, the amount of enemies there is all the more reason to need that extra little boost."

"Well, we start training in item world tomorrow, so maybe you'll find something good there. I mean you did steal two Cosmic Blades, those things are bound to have some nice stuff."

--

As night fell, the girls found themselves sitting around Chiyo's room, Tomo, Yomi, Kagura, Kaorin, and Chiyo were gathered around the table, Sakaki sat off to the side with Mayaa on her lap and Mr. Tadakichi right next to her, and Osaka sat staring out the window, randomly musing to herself While Piggy-chan sat listening intently.

Kagura spoke up, "You know, this is a pretty fancy place Chiyo-chan, how does your family afford it?"

"You mean you don't know?!" Tomo shouted, "Chiyo-chan's dad is on the board of directors at the Rosenqueen Company!"

"What!? Rosenqueen? They're the biggest household name in any Netherworld!"

"Please, it's really not that important. I'm not any different than the rest of you!" Chiyo never liked having her money become a point of conversation.

"Either way, her father lets us use this house as a base of operations, in return for training Chiyo-chan, and that's how she became a member of our team." Yom added.

"You know, I really don't know a lot about any of you. I've only been travelling with you guys for a few months. Like when we were fighting Motoko, why did she call Osaka a half-breed?"

"Oh that one's easy," Osaka spoke up, "I'm half human! Born and raised in the Human World city of Osaka!"

"Wait...so your name is Osaka...and you're...from Osaka?"

"No, no, Osaka is just a nickname! Tomo just started calling me that one day!"

"Tomo...I should have known."

"Anyway, one day we moved to the Netherworld where my Father was from, and I started training as a Beast Tamer."

"Why a Beast Tamer?"

Osaka stared off into the distance, "Hm, I really don't know...It seemed fun at the time." A brief pause and then Osaka suddenly asked, "Hey Chiyo-chan! Why don't you live in one of the icy areas? Then we could bring out a kotatsu."

"Umm..what?" Kagura was slightly stunned by this random statement.

"Just ignore her." Yomi said.

"Well what about you Kagura? All we know about you is you were training under Nyamo, and Yukari had you two join us to 'add a little extra muscle'." Tomo was now asking the questions.

Kagura's expression turned to one of shock, and then to sadness, "There's not much to tell, because I really don't know a lot about my family."

"What?!" This was not the answer Tomo was expecting.

"My parents worked alongside Kurosawa-sensei as protectors of the peace. They tried to help show that demons are capable of kindness, and we didn't have to live in the state we do. That meant they had to do their own share of fighting to protect those who could not protect themselves. That's the kind of thing that catches up to you, and you end up fighting something beyond your level. In the end, they were killed by a powerful demon lord by the name of Kuroshin, while Kurosawa-sensei managed to escape, they were killed."

A dead silence fell upon the room, Kagura noted this and spoke up, "Look, I was still a baby back then, sure it hurts thinking of how I'll never know my parents, but you'd be amazed what 18 centuries can do to help get over stuff."

That being said, Tomo was curious about something else, "Well, what about your weapon? The rest of us got ours from helping the Legendary Blacksmith, as a reward he made these for us."

"Simple, it belonged to my father, Kurosawa-sensei explained to me that it was a 'symbol of the Kagura family' and something my father had used to protect those in need."

Kagura now turned to Tomo, "Now, I've told you my story, let's hear yours."

"Well, technically, it would be mine and Yomi's story. I mean we practically grew up together. We grew up in what was, while not necessarily a big city, it wasn't a tiny village either. Yomi was the proper little Cleric-in-training working at the local Netherworld Hospital, making decent money. While I grew up as a Thief on the streets, doing what i could to get by. At that point I couldn't afford a gun, so I used a lot of knives to fight, which I still carry now if I need a quick close range weapon."

Yomi chimed in, "That being said, regardless of how much money you made, it was dangerous growing up there, a Healer could not very well make it on their own. So while my mother trained my healing and bow mastery, My father, a Brawler, taught me how to fight with my fists, because aiming a bow at close range is difficult."

"Anyway, while in the Netherworld, being a Thief is an honorable class, it only helps if you are a successful thief. You get caught by the person you stole from and you get beaten up. And that is where our story begins."

"Then what the hell was all that buildup!? That wasn't part of thew story?"

"No, that's the prologue! Like any good story has."

"Fine, but just so you know, if you wake up with a spear through your gut, it wasn't me."

"Noted, now as I was saying, I think I'd successfully stolen a gun from some random Gunner, and he wasn't too happy about it. He'd chased me to a dead end where I knew there was no escape, and he hit me pretty hard, I'd figured he was useless without his gun, he wasn't" Tomo was keeping oddly cheerful throughout this entire recollection, "And then here's this little Cleric girl shouting 'You leave that girl alone!' and the Gunner looks back, laughs to himself, and takes aim with his newly recovered gun. And the little girl, who we now know as Yomi, fires a fully charged Raiden Missile at him, stunning him momentarily, and then jumps at him and slams her fist into his face with unbelievable physical strength! Which sends him flying into--!" Tomo was silenced by a whack to the head.

"Alright Tomo, you're letting the story get away from you again. While I did beat him, I wouldn't call it unbelievable physical strength. But the point is, from that point on, we were inseparable, mainly because Tomo thought it necessary to repay me for helping her. And from that point on I would be there to pretty much heal her after she got hurt for doing something stupid. Granted, as she became a better fighter, we ended up having eachother's backs at all times. We joined Yukari-sensei as she, despite being a little messed up, wanted to help bring peace to the Netherworld, and we were really tired of the sick state our town was in. Of course back then it was just us, Yukari and Sakaki."

"Then I guess that just leave's Sakaki's and Kaorin's stories..."

Everyone turned toward Sakaki, who was still petting Mayaa, totally oblivious to the world around her. She looked up, "Hm? What is it?"


	7. Histories:Part 2

AzuDisgaea Chapter 7 - Histories:Part 2

"Sakaki, we really don't know anything about you! I mean, you're a living legend in our own Netherworld, but we really have never taken time to learn about your life!" What Tomo spoke of was true, both the fact that Sakaki was famous among younger demons for her incredible skill in battle for her age. However little was actually known about her, or her past.

Sakaki sighed and looked away, "Some things are just best left alone."

"Oh come on!" Kagura urged, "I told my heart wrenching tale! How bad can it be?"

"I said it's best left alone!" Sakaki shouted, her outburst leaving everyone shocked. Mayaa had even jumped off her lap, from being startled "I'm sorry...I want to tell you, but now really isn't the best time." She left the room with Mayaa following behind.

As they walked down the hall to the room Sakaki slept in, Mayaa knew he had to say something, "Mama, you're gonna have to tell them eventually, they're your friends after all!"

"But I couldn't after what Kagura said! You heard her! It was demon named Kuroshin who killed her parents! The same person who I used to take orders from!"

"Look! You need to accept that that's not who you are anymore! You're not under his control anymore! I've let go of everything I did while working for Kamineko! Stuff I did of my own free will for that matter! It's about time you did the same!"

"Alright, I will, but I need time, it's not going to be easy to face them."

--

"I think we should respect her decision if she doesn't want to talk about it."

"Well of course you'd say that Kaorin! As we all know you lov--"

"Shut up Tomo!"

Afterwards they heard the door open, Sakaki entered once more, Mayaa still following, "Alright, I had to gather myself...I think I'm ready to tell you now."

"I'm going to tell you now that I was never actually 'born' but moreso, created. I'm the only surviving result of the Dark Knight Project, a plan to create an artificial army of demons. Headed by two people, Professor Saisei and The demon lord Kuroshin."

"Did you just say--?"

"Yes I did. Kagura, listen to me, you can make whatever judgments you want after I finish, just hear me out."

"Alright, I'll listen."

"The fact is, while I'm as old as the rest of you, I've looked like this since my 'birth.' The project was about using a solid artificial body and giving it life through the power of the Dark Sun. The two Knight classes were chosen as the bases, the Rune Knight for its versatility, and the Heavy Knight for means of power and durability. The problem was that the Dark Sun is unpredictable, and unstable. Many of these Dark Knights did not hold together well enough, and would be destroyed just from breaking down on their own. I remained stable due to being created with an actual demon body, rather than an artificial one. Professor Saisei had used the body of her own sister, who had died in a battle days before. However, I was born with none of her memories, I was practically a different person, just in the same body. From that point I was to follow Kuroshin's orders, but I had refused to listen to him and was put under a form of mind control." Tears began to form in Sakaki's eyes, "I'd snap in and out of consciousness, with blood on my hands for reason I wouldn't even know! The only reason I was able to make my way into normal society is because I'd killed anyone who had seen my face!"

Kagura put her hand on Sakaki's shoulder, "Listen to me. Who you were or who you worked for back then isn't important. What's important is who you are now, It doesn't matter to me that you worked for Kuroshin, I know you as Sakaki, the protector of the weak, you follow the same path my parents did. I can respect that."

"And besides," Kaorin added, "You're always there to help us, you're the one who saved my life when we first met, and I promised to stick by you no matter what!"

"Not to mention you saved me from getting sliced in half just yesterday." Tomo added.

"That's right Sakaki-san!" Chiyo shouted, "Right now you're our friend! And that's all that matters!"

Sakaki wiped away her tears, her friends words helped to move her ever so slightly from her past. Even Kagura, who had only acted as her rival since they met gave words of encouragement.

"Wait a second..."something made Yomi feel uneasy, "You said the Dark Knight Project. Wasn't one of these Dark Knights the one who killed Overlord Azuma?"

"That's what has me worried. After the projects failure, Kuroshin and Saisei disappeared. Saisei gave up on it because she felt guilty about toying with life for monetary gain. Some say she went into hiding, others say she committed suicide. Kuroshin on the other hand, went into the Dark World shortly after my escape. And hasn't been seen since."

"But the Dark Knights are his minions! He has to have something to do with it!" Tomo yelled.

"It means something is going on, and we'll have to wait and see for now." Yomi went on.

"Wait a minute...How did you escape?" Yomi questioned, "I mean, a powerful demon lord wouldn't let one of his best soldiers just slip away."

"I believe it's my turn to tell the story." Mayaa said

"What? Mayaa?"

"Oh come on! I didn't get a chance to talk yet! And you guys need to hear my story anyway!"

"Oh great," Tomo whined, "everyone gather 'round and listen to the kitty!"

"I swear, Takino I'm gonna take off with one of your hands one of these days, and you'll never know where it went. Anyway, you all know used to work for Kamineko. We would work together to bring down humanoids, along with a pack of minions, two-hundred strong. Well one day this moron decides, we're gonna take down Kuroshin, because he was immensely powerful at the time. And if we killed him, we'd be heroes and 'those fools' would have no choice but to bow to us. The battle begins, us versus the Dark Knights. We suffer insane losses, and he goes up against Kuroshin. Meanwhile I would fight Sakaki, his number one. At some point, he bites Kuroshin hard enough to break his hypnotic hold, and mama, well before I knew her as mama, stares down at me with a look of terror, hoping she didn't kill again. I realized what was going on and how stupid this whole conflict was, and asked her to help me run off. Kamineko lost the battle, but Kuroshin disappeared anyway, realizing his only weapon was gone. Kamineko tracked us down and sicked his minions on us. I managed to keep them at bay, because they knew me, and how much stronger I was than them. Kamineko has been tracking us ever since."

Sakaki once again spoke, "We had met with Yukari-sensei not too long after. She talked about her plan to bring peace to the Netherworld, sure she was a bit eccentric, but her heart was in the right place."

"Well," Kagura began, "That explains everything except the pig."

Osaka looked over and said, "What? He just followed me home one day!"

--

Nyamo had found herself in a deep sleep.

--Begin flashback/dream sequence--

_Centuries ago, back when the teachers were in their teens, well, the demon equivalent._

"Change the world? Come on Nyamo, it's too big a task, you've been hanging around that Kagura guy and his girlfriend too much."

"But they have a point! We don't have to live like we do. This system where the strong rule and being evil is a standard doesn't have to exist!"

"Whatever! I'll just live how I want! Just go with the flow and we don't have to worry."

_A few centuries later, Nyamo in early adulthood._

"A baby girl!? That's great! Have you thought of a name?"

"Not really. The wife wants to give her a cute name, like Ichigo, or Hana and I refuse to name my daughter after a flower or fruit. I want her to have a name with meaning, and it can't be something like Hope or anything cliche like that."

"Well that's also more of a western name anyway. But how about Eiyo?"

"As in honor? Well, I guess if I tack a -ko on the end it will sound more like a name."

"Hm, Eiyoko, talk it over with the lady and see what she thinks!"

_More time passes, the battle with Kuroshin_

"Ha! You idiots don't know who you're messing with! The Dark Knight Project has begun, and you can't stop it. Soon this world will be mine!"

"Minamo...things don't look too good for us..." Kagura's mother said, clutching her wound, "My husband is already dead, and I'm fading fast. Take his spear and run...get Eiyoko and get as far away as you can...train her to be strong and teach her to bring justice to this world. I can hold him off just long enough."

Nyamo ran off away from the battle, spear in hand, and tears running down her face.

_Farther on, Nyamo meets Yukari, baby Kagura in her arms._

"So they died protecting their friend and their child...Nyamo I'm so sorry, I should've been there to help."

"It's alright Yukari, you don't have to--"

"No! No more, ever since we were kids I laughed at all of your visions of a perfect world! I can't let you take all the burden! Look, you work on raising that kid, I'll start to gather the best and brightest students who want change in this world, just like us!"

This was something she'd never seen in Yukari, Nyamo couldn't help but tear up. "Alright, we'll do this together!"

--End flashback/dream sequence--

Nyamo woke up the next morning, realizing she had actually been crying in her sleep. "That dream...I haven't had it in a while...has it really been so long since they died?"


	8. Nyamo's Item World Journal

AzuDisgaea Chapter 8 - Nyamo's Item World Journal

Everyone had gathered after their first adventure through the Item World, Nyamo had taken the time to go over a quick review, "Alright, as we were fighting, I had documented everything you girls had done, hoping that we can get an idea of what we need to work on."

Cosmic Blade, Level 1:

-Tomo sees 4 treasure chests, rushes to get them, promptly attacked by multiple enemies.

-Tomo requires healing shortly afterwards.

-Gladiator specialist subdued by Sakaki.

-Osaka muses on what's so special about specialists.

Level 2:

-Osaka freaks out on a 'Clone' geo symbol, massive geo explosion, high bonus.

-Ambling Pirates attack, Kagura attacks him alone.

-Kagura requires healing.

Level 3:

-Sakaki distracted by cuteness of a ghost, enemy fist user knocks her into a dimensional gate, floor skipped.

Level 4:

-Tomo and Yomi fail to subdue a Marksman specialist, distracted by their own bickering.

-Bonus room:Treasure Guardian, Tomo agrees to challenge before we have time to discuss.

-Room cleared, floor cleared shortly after.

Level 5:

-Marksman finally subdued by Tomo.

-Chiyo runs from an enemy Living Armor, running over multiple 'Clone' geo panels, army of evil Chiyos causes Osaka to freak out again.

-Clone parts scattered across battlefield.

Level 6:

-Start off on a random island far from anything else, Mr. Gency Exit used.

-Return, floor clear with no complications.

Level 7:

-Yukari finds sake in a treasure chest, drunkenly attacks all enemies, floor cleared.

-Drunkenness healed with Espoir.

Level 8:

-Orc pirates, Osaka muses on peg legs and eyepatches. Pirates eventually defeated by Piggy-chan.

-Final Gladiator specialist subdued by Mayaa. Decides to nap on a 'Warp' panel, ends up on far away island.

-Sakaki miraculously jumps to said island, forgetting that Mayaa could've warped back.

Level 9:

-Low on health and magic power, Yomi eats something to recover, goes crazy after realizing she ruined her diet.

-Tomo says something, gets hit with a Burst Uppercut.

Level 10:

-Tomo and Kagura rush the Item General. Surprisingly are capable of defeating him after Tomo steals his stuff.

-Floor cleared, specialists moved to proper equipment.

"Now while we were capable of making to the end, I think our team mechanics need work. It really shouldn't be too difficult, Primary Assault, Secondary Assault, Support. But every time, something goes wrong."

"But Item World's landscape isn't exactly easy to navigate," Yomi interjected, "Sometimes you need a change in strategy to fit the area you're in."

"But when should that strategy ever be 'rush the enemy with the Thief?'"

"Hey! Just because I'm sorting through the treasure doesn't mean I don't hear you talking about me!...Ah! A rare Testament emblem! Mine!"

"Tomo, you can't just claim the good stuff." Kagura snapped, "Hey look! A legendary Champion's Belt! Mine!"

"Hmm, a pair of Foresight glasses, I think Yomi's already got a Providence, so this can be sold."

Tomo's eyes widened as she came across the next item, "Hey! Anyone who wants this Testament can have it!"

If Tomo was giving that up then she must have found something big, this was on everyone's minds as they gathered around to see an Exodus, emitting a golden glow.

Tears began to fall from Tomo's eyes as she held it up above her head, "It's...it's so beautiful. A legendary Exodus, and it's all mine."

"You can't just claim it, we need to divide the loot evenly."

"But you don't understand! I have a list of all the rare items I've ever wanted, including legendary versions of the Exodus, the Arcadia, the Super Robo suit, one of every ultimate weapon..."

"We get it, shut up."

Nyamo found a way to solve it "Let's settle this diplomatically, does anyone else actually want it? Considering there are still a ton of orbs, armor, shoes, belts and other stuff to sort through."

"Also, we really don't need all these weapons, we're pretty much set as far as that goes."

"But what about this Accelerator?" Osaka asked, "I always wondered how a set of teeth could increase your speed. Maybe if you attached them to your feet..."

"Hehe, Osaka-san, I don't think..." By then Osaka was already running around with the Accelerator taped to her foot, totally lost in her own world.

Kaorin had also found some equipment for herself, a God's Hand, a pair of Angel Sandals, and a Black Belt. "If I'm going to get stronger, it doesn't hurt to have a little boost."

--

Chiyo-chan was waking everyone up for breakfast that morning, everything went as usual until she got to the room Kaorin was staying in, after not getting an answer, she entered to find a note sitting on the bed,

_To my friends, _

_We still have five days until the tournament, I'm going to spend that time training on my own. I don't think the information and healing items I provide are going to be enough. I need to get better at combat. Don't worry about me, I'll be back in time for the first round._

_-Kaorin_

"So she just left in the middle of the night?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, she said she wanted to get stronger." Chiyo replied.

"Well, it looks like Chiyo-chan wasn't the only one worried, but I wonder what she intends to do."

--

"You're lucky I can get you automatic access to the Cave of Ordeals, but are you sure you don't want me to come along?" Chihiro asked

"No, this is something I need to do on my own."

"_There's no turning back now."_ Kaorin thought to herself as she entered.


	9. Impossible Training

AzuDisgaea Chapter 9 - Impossible Training

Every netherworld has its own Cave of Ordeals, each one with different challenges. But the basic concept remains the same, kill all the monsters before they kill you. And this, is exactly what Kaorin intended to do.

The first room had what appeared to be an Undead theme. Zombies hobbled about the room, and ghosts, large and small, zoomed around the ceiling. At the very back of the room, guarding the door, was a Cursed Dragon, known for their high resistance to physical attacks.

Kaorin seemed a little frightened, she'd never encountered this many enemies on her own before. She soon regained her composure, realizing there was no other way,_"Right! I have to do this!"_

Using the terrain to her advantage, she sneaked her way around until the Zombies were within range. At which point she began striking from the shadows, she had to be careful, I order to keep from being spotted she had to make sure she took them each out in one hit. After all, zombies are pretty stupid, they won't notice their own getting picked off at random unless their creator made them a little more intelligent.

All was going well until one of the larger ghosts spotted her at which point he called to the others, Kaorin froze up, she was outnumbered five-to-one. This was it, downed in the first room...never to see Sakaki again.

This sparked Kaorin's will to live and instantly made her unleash an attack.

"Star Gazer!" Kaorin shouted as multiple stars appeared in the air and rained down on the enemies, stunning them long enough for her to get in close and prepare her next attack.

"Lion's Roar!" Kaorin concentrated a beam of energy into her hands and fired it at the group of enemies. Frying them instantly.

With the larger ghosts dead, Kaorin made short work of the smaller ones, _"I wonder if I should capture one for Sakaki-san?"_

The Dragon stood between her and the next room. A powerful exoskeleton protected it from physical assaults, but Kaorin's only magical ability was her Star Gazer technique, which wasn't incredibly powerful yet due to her weaker magical abilities.

She had but one trick up her sleeve, it was a physical technique, but it was immensely powerful. How she'd mastered using her fists in order to use it was confusing indeed.

"Big Bang!" She shouted, and they shifted to the alternate plane, a massive block of matter floating in an indefinite area, at which point she began to push the block into a colossal star. Incinerating the dragon.

Kaorin returned to the real world to find him still standing, but badly wounded. It is known that when a creature is wounded, it becomes more desperate and vicious. At that point it delivered a near fatal slash to Kaorin's torso, at which point she fell unconscious. The last she heard was an unfamiliar voice shouting a spell she had never heard before.

"Omni Star!"

--Begin Flashback/Dream Sequence--

Kaorin found herself drifting to a memory of her past.

"Kaori Aida! You have now become an official ranked member of the Netherworld Shinobi Guild. You will work alongside the Bounty Offices in order to aid in finding prime targets. While your stealth skills are incredible, your combat training leaves much to be desired, I'd suggest working a little harder or making sure you never get caught."

"Yes Grandmaster, I understand!"

Kaorin left the building to find Chihiro standing outside waiting for her, "So your days as an apprentice are finally over? You actually get to make some real money!"

"Whatever you say 'Senator,' I still can't believe that. You have to be the youngest senator in Dark Assembly history!"

"Senator Adell, 17 years old, Veldime Dark Assembly. He was actually a demon, believe it or not, despite aging like a human, but that may stop at a point. Of course, technically, the Netherworld Veldime never existed and is treated as a hoax, that and Overlord Zenon. All of this I only know because you successfully got me some of their secret files!"

"Yeah, I guess my stealth isn't too bad..."

"Not too bad? It's unbelievable!"

"Hehe, thanks, but I've got my first mission for the Bounty Offices. I locate a mark and get a twenty percent finders fee!"

"Okay then! See you later! Oh well, I've got to go too. Looks like someone is asking the assembly for money again."

--

Her first mission was the first time she'd been assigned to work with her current team. Back when it was just Yukari, Tomo, Yomi, Sakaki and Mayaa. Back then, Sakaki seemed cold and unapproachable, but there seemed to be something more.

The job was pretty typical, a monster is terrorizing a nearby village, and they want it destroyed. Something most teams wouldn't even think of taking. In the demon world, most people would take jobs that either pay high, or can be used as an example to a demon's power. These people were different, they'd take the little jobs that no one would do, in order to protect the weak. An ideal that seemed to become more prominent as the years went on.

Kaorin remembered the battle, it was against a monster she'd never seen while studying. It was practically a living shadow. It moved at incredible speed along the ground, but could be damaged if it took solid form. She stood on the sidelines, unable to do much in battle. Suddenly the shadow had taken hold of her, it began to stretch out, revealing what seemed to be a never-ending void in it's chest, and it was pulling her in, when out of nowhere, Sakaki pulled her from it's clutches, putting herself in the way of the all consuming void it had created, fighting the power of the void, Sakaki summoned a fireball and cast it into the creature, destroying it.

Sakaki had saved her life, risking her own in the process. Something she'd never seen another demon do before. With that act, Kaorin became infatuated with the girl and accepted a job working exclusively for her team.

--End Flashback/Dream Sequence--

Kaorin woke up in a dark room, her wounds were completely healed. She could barely hear voice outside of the room. One was Chihiro, the other was that unfamiliar voice.

"We didn't mean to intrude, but I just didn't think anyone would be hiding out in a place like this. Especially someone that's believed to be dead." Chihiro stated.

Then the other voice, a woman's voice, spoke up, "Senator, when you've achieved magical abilities of my level, everywhere is a suitable hiding place, the monsters here are no threat to me."

"Me either, I mean, you need to at least be level 1000 just to apply to be a Legendary Senator. But Kaorin isn't all that strong, so I had to follow her. But it turns out my hiding place was also yours." Chihiro chuckled a little, "Sorry."

"Never mind, I just don't want anyone to find out about this place, I've done terrible things, and I don't feel I'm ready to face my past yet...I see you there, you can come out now."

Kaorin came out the door of the room to see Chihiro, and a girl who looked no older than Chiyo-chan, yet seemed so much older at the same time, her dark hair was tied into a ponytail, and her eyes were the same as Sakaki's, only with a pair of round glasses. She wore a long, white lab coat, with a sweater and skirt underneath.

"Chihiro, who is this?"

Chihiro looked to the girl,"Umm...is it alright if I tell her?"

"I'll just tell her myself, I'm none other than the legendary Professor Saisei."

"Saisei? The one who oversaw the Dark Knight Project? Sakaki-san's creator?" Kaorin blurted out.

Sorrow came to Saisei's face, "Please, do not remind me of those days. I've made some mistakes, ones that I haven't the courage to face. Sakaki...I've hurt her most of all, I brought her into this world to be nothing but a weapon. I had succeeded in creating new life, only to give that new life such a shallow purpose. And why? Just to make a little extra cash!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, I've been watching you and your friends for quite some time now, It has inspired me, the idea of other demons actually choosing to do good deeds! I wish you the best in the tournament. But for the time being, I do not wish to be found. Not only am I hiding from my past, but Kuroshin still lurks in the shadows, working his own cruel experiments, but he still needs my technology in order to succeed. Now, go and continue your training, as you only have a few days, except I'd suggest you'd accept your friend's assistance, the later enemies aren't quite so simple."

"Oh! Okay then! But I still have one question."

"Hm?"

"Why do you look a lot younger than I expected?"

Saisei gritted her teeth, "Some questions are best left unanswered."

--

The day of the tournament arrived and the girls had gathered at what was once the Overlord's castle, where the forms were to be handed in, and the tournament explained. All girls were gathered but one.

"Still no Kaorin." Kagura said.

"Maybe she went and died a gruesome death!" Tomo effortlessly blurted out.

"That's really not funny..." Yomi scolded.

"She was a good friend, now let us all bow our heads and pray." Osaka then began.

"Oh, not you too!"

"I'm a little late and all of a sudden I'm dead? That's bad Tomo, even for you." From seemingly out of nowhere, Kaorin appeared, truly, the greatest stalker alive. "Stalker!? What the hell Mr. Narrator? Anyway, I've done my training and am much stronger now!"

"Let's see about that! Yomi! Scan! Now!"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and I'll check...wow, that's insane! Her stats have to have tripled at least! Where were you? The Cave of Ordeals?"

"Uh-huh! Chihiro got me in for free! And helped me make my way through it!"

"Alright then!" Nyamo commanded, "With everyone gathered, let's go!" And with that they entered the castle, unsure of what lies ahead.


	10. Opening Round

AzuDisgaea Chapter 10 - Opening Rounds

After getting past the massive crowds of people and submitting their entry forms, the girls and assorted pets, took time to look around at the competition. "Hey, guys, isn't that Akira?" Tomo asked, noting a Majin standing among the crowd.

"Seriously? What would he be doing here?" Yomi asked.

"It's gotta be him! Look, there's Motoko too!" Osaka said, pointing to the Beast Tamer standing right by him.

"Looks like some kind of interview, I guess they're doing it for some of the..." Tomo paused, "That's Axel!" she shouted, pointing to a man with blonde spiky hair with two purple bangs and a long white coat, he was interviewing Akira and Motoko.

"Oh no..." Yomi said.

"What's wrong?" Kagura asked.

"Tomo is the queen of all Axel fan girls, she has everything he's ever recorded, not to mention she taped all those news segments he was on, and that old trave show he did. I really think he has to be the biggest moron in showbiz. And even after that stupid overlord hoax, people still seem to love him."

Kaorin smirked, she knew the truth about Axel, because of the secret files, but she didn't say anything.

--

"Hey, everyone, Axel here! I'm here with Akira, former Demon Lord, and now prospective Overlord, and who is this lovely lady at your side?"

"The names Motoko," she replied, "Lord Akira's humble servant."

"Hm, so tell me Motoko, are you and Akira a little more than just work partners?"

"Sorry, but no. I look up to and respect Lord Akira, but I'm really not into guys."

"Alright then, and anything else you'd like to say before we go, Akira?"

"Yes I would." He grabbed the microphone and looked directly at the camera, held by a Zombie as always, "Kamineko! You traitorous bastard! I'm coming for you! And Tomo Takino! I know you and your friends are here! I'll see to it that you all die by my hand!"

"I'd like to see you try!" Tomo shouted, "Without your fancy Exodus, you're pretty useless!"

"Hmph! You don't know how much training I've been doing this past week! Training that allowed me to break out of that Netherworld jail you sent me to!"

"Fool you think that's a big accomplishment?" A creepy voice said,

Mayaa's fur ruffled, "Kamineko!"

"Those jails are guarded by a group of incompetent, underpaid Prinnies, anyone can break out of there!" Kamineko said, surrounded by a group of his minions, "Anyway, Akira is of no consequence to me, but Yamamayaa, you and that woman had best watch out, you're my prime targets!"

"Well, well, looks like there's some history between these three teams! Let's start with you, Tomo, anything you'd like to say?" He asked, holding the microphone to her.

Tomo froze up, her idol was interviewing her, _"What do I say?! What do I say?!...Calm down Tomo, you're the wildcat! This is nothing!"_

"Well, as the leader of this team..." Tomo began

"Did we ever agree on that?" Kagura asked Nyamo.

"Just let her have her moment." Nyamo replied.

"...I just want to say that we're team Tomo! And no one, man, woman, or strange cat-thing is going to beat us!"

"Alright! That's the energy we love to see around here! And you Kamineko?"

"Back off, humanoid, before your hand becomes my next snack!"

Axel backed away, something about this small creature terrified him. "Anyway, on to the opening cermony! All contestants to the Grand Concert Hall! All will be explained there!"

--

The Grand Concert Hall was a gigantic circular room, with many rows of seats surrounding a massive stage in the center, there stood Axel, Chihiro and a third person, the girls recognized this person right away, Kaorin especially, "Senator Kimura...what's he doing here?" She was on the verge of freaking out.

Axel was the first to speak, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, to our first ever Overlord Tournament! Demons from all netherworlds have come to claim this throne! So tell me do you have what it takes?!"

Loud cheers came from the entire crowd.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear! Alright, so first we'd like a few words from our tournament coordinator, Senator Kimura!"

Kimura came up to the microphone, "FIIIIIIIIRST PLAAAAAACE!" (AN-I know that's the dub version, I really don't care.)

Kimura walked off-stage and Chihiro then took the mic, "Ehehehe, that was...inspirational. Anyway, the rules of the tournament are simple, it's free for all. The Imperial City has been cleared out for the sake of this event, all teams will battle there until only one is left standing.We will monitor your team's health with special Geo panels put in place all over the city. Teams can have no more than ten people fighting at once, teams larger that ten must declare who will be entering a battle, as there will be no base panels allowed. After each day, teams return here to rest up and restore supplies. This room will display the various battles, so I need to make room for the audience, and will be warping you out of here right--"

Suddenly, every team was warped to various sectors of the city. Yukari looked around, "So what do we do now?"

"We have to find one of the other teams, before they find us." Nyamo replied.

"I can do it!" Chiyo shouted, "Tadakichi-san! Let's go!"

"Right!" Chiyo hopped on Tadakichi's back and they took to the sky, down below, a few streets over, she saw a single female demon, with a group of Prinnies. She motioned to her friends and the group went to where this demon was, only to find it may be more than they bargained for, "Beauty Queen Etna? What are you doing here?" Kagura asked

"Hm, so you know of me. Interesting. Isn't it obvious, I'm trying to become an Overlord, of course, I told the prince that I was scouting out new lands for him to take over, but he'll find out soon enough."

"Kagura-san, how do you know this person?" Chiyo asked.

"Etna is without a doubt, one of the strongest demons in any Netherworld, I remember seeing her fight once, it was amazing. She's the reason I decided to pick up my father's spear. But I have to know, where is Prince Laharl right now?"

"He was gonna come here, but he decided to head to the human world to 'punish a human that dared to impersonate the great Laharl.' Only to find that said human had already been killed. But he heard that he was a pretty crappy guy in life, so he's waiting on the incoming Prinnies."

--

Somewhere in Laharl's Netherworld, a Prinny had just been enlisted to work at Laharl's castle, "This has to be a dream come true! A chance to work with the Overlord himself, dood!...I hope that stops soon."

He began limping along to the throne room, still somehow suffering the debilitating injuries that happened right before his death, "My butt still hurts, damn you Tomo."

He came to the throne room to see Laharl, who was not pleased, "So you're the cosplayer who thought it would be fun to impersonate me?"

"Wh-what?! No it was done as an homage, dood!"

"You even went by my name! I'm the only Laharl! Prepare for an eternity of pain HAAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"Doooooooooood!"

--

"But anyway, now that you're here, I guess we have to fight, Prinnies! Get ready!"

"Right! Master Etna, dood."

"Hey guys." Kagura said, "Take care of the Prinnies, I want to take on Etna myself."

"What? Don't be so reckless!" Nyamo replied, shocked.

"Sorry Sensei, but I want to do this, call it a rite of passage."

--

A.N.-Woo! Kagura vs. Etna, coming up! Also the Laharl bit is a reference to Azumanga Daioh Returns by jamesbondkid2001, if you haven't read it, it's 137 chapters long at the typing of this chapter, so you'll need to free up some time. If you're looking at the DA version of this, chances are you have read it, because you're probably only seeing this because you're watching me.


	11. Kagura vs Etna, Awesome

AzuDisgaea Chapter 11 - Kagura vs. Etna, Words Cannot Describe the Awesome.

"Fighting me alone? You have a death wish don't you?" Etna asked in her cheerful tone

"What? You think I don't have what it takes?" Kagura replied.

"No."

"You don't beat around the bush do you?"

"I just figure you need fair warning before I stomp you into the ground."

------------------

Meanwhile in the stands, Axel had begun announcing the first match, "Looks like our first competitors have come forth! And one of them is crowd favorite, 'Team Etna!"

Loud cheers were heard from all across the crowd, especially from a cheer section led by Hanako, Etna's apprentice, "Yeah! No one can beat Etna! She's the toughest demon around!"

Axel continued, "And the challengers 'Team Tomo!'" A handful of nervous cheers were heard as well as some booing from demons who had previously received some high class beatdowns from said team. Chihiro sighed, "They actually let Tomo be team leader? What were they thinking?"

"Looks like the teams are decided, Team Tomo has chosen pretty much their entire humanoid line-up, as well as seasoned veterans Yukari Tanizaki and Minamo Kurosawa, and...a dog? Well I guess that's just how they do things. Meanwhile team Etna will be Etna, 8 Prinnies, and...well this is an unexpected turn of events!"

------------------

The tenth member of Etna's team was a female Cosmic Hero class Warrior, similar to Kagura, "Banzai, I was wondering what was taking you so long. If you got disqualified you were gonna get it!" Etna scolded.

"Get off my back, I was sleeping! This castle has some comfortable beds, not like that damn coffin the prince is always sleeping in!" Banzai replied. "So these are our opponents? A bunch of girls and a dog? Well, at least there's Kurosawa and Tanizaki, this won't be a total waste of time." She drew her sword, another Cosmic Blade, as if the things grew on trees or something.

Kagura was in a new state of euphoria, "No way! Banzai and Etna?! Now this is the challenge I've been waiting for!"

"Hold on, don't rush in like that." Sakaki warned, "You can't take both of them, it's too dangerous."

"Oh, someone's afraid she's gonna look bad in front of the audience."

"I'm serious, just stop and think for a--"

Too late, Kagura was already rushing the enemy, at that point, Etna deployed the Prinnies, who were already charging at the girls. Kagura leapt into the air and prepared to deliver an Asteroid Drop onto Banzai and Etna, her spear crashed into the ground, causing the earth to rise up around her.

She looked around to see that neither of them were in sight, her attack missed, but where were they?

"Oh come on! This is too easy!" Etna shouted, descending with Banzai onto Kagura. At that moment, Sakaki rushed in, stopping both attacks.

"What are you doing?! I said I could handle this!" Kagura shouted.

"And I told you you couldn't, they're both high level demons, either one of us could probably take on one at most!"

"This is all you ever do! You jump in, save the day, and make the rest of us look like idiots! Well I'm not about to let you steal my glory!"

"I do it because I care! Now it's about time you put this stupid rivalry aside and we work as a team!"

With that, Kagura stopped, she was a bit stunned by Sakaki's outburst. But moreso how Sakaki was right, all she cared about was getting the one-up on her, never thinking about her as a team mate, always a rival. "Right, I'm sorry..." she could feel herself tearing up, but forced it back into her normal grin, "Alright let's do this!"

"Ugh, touching moments, you call yourselves demons?" Banzai chided, "Teamwork's for those who don't have the power to fight on their own."

"So what do you call this thing with Etna?"

"Call it a grudging partnership." Etna replied, "I think, given the chance, we'd each betray eachother, but right now it's in our best interests to keep the other alive."

"Exactly." Banzai added.

"Whatever, this dialogue is boring! About time we started fighting!" Etna went on.

It would seem the new plan was simple, each would fight one and if they defeated their opponent first, they'd help the other. Well, easier said than done.

Kagura probably had Etna matched for power, but her speed wasn't quite as good, each attack was countered in a rather quick fashion.

"Hehehe, you expect to win, but you can't even hit me!" Etna taunted, blocking and dodging every hit, "All that pride kept you from asking your friends for help."

"Hmph! I still have one last ace up my sleeve!" Kagura said, stopping to focus, "Fury Boost!" at which point she was enveloped in a red aura, her mind focused only on combat.

"Hm, well this is interesting. But it doesn't matter, you'll die all the same."

Suddenly Kagura was right in her face, delivering a heavy attack with the side of her spear. Etna was sent flying backwards, crashing into a nearby building.

Etna got back up, and she was not happy, "That's it! You're going to regret not going in for the kill!"

Meanwhile, Sakaki's match was along the same lines, she had magic to back up her strikes, but her physical stats were not quite up to those of her opponent.

For the most part, there was a lot of dramatic sword clashing, Each attacking with deadly force, a single blow could be enough to kill the other. However, neither seemed to get a hit in, Sakaki may have been slower, but she could anticipate every strike before it happened.

"Grr! This shouldn't be happening! You should be dead by now!" Banzai shouted, delivering a flurry of slashes, each one being stopped by Sakaki's sword.

"Your rage will be your downfall, now, sleep." Sakaki said as a flurry of petals scattered around her, causing Banzai to fall into a deep sleep.

She turned to the sound of explosions, as apparently, Etna had chosen to take her remaining Prinnies and redirect them at Kagura for a Prinny raid.

The smoke began to clear, and a still boosted Kagura burst out delivering another heavy hit to Etna. At that point Kagura's boost faded, leaving her back to normal.

Etna could have finished it there, but decided otherwise "Ugh! Forget this! This is not worth the effort! Sure I can finish you off, but then your team will probably just gang up on me, meaning I'll have to fight all of them. I expected a bunch of chumps in this backwater Netherworld, but I guess not. If I can't have it easy, then I don't want it at all. You can have your stupid win." With that, Etna and Banzai were teleported back to the castle, their forfeit already registered with the officials.

------------------

"Looks like Team Etna just gave up..." Axel said, rather disappointed, "But it looks like Team Tomo gets to stay in the rankings!"

Now more booing filled the audience, as no one really wanted to see the girls win, especially those whose pride had been shattered by losing to them before.

-------------------

"Well, that wasn't too tough!" Tomo cheered.

"Yeah, well maybe because you were fighting Prinnies! I mean all you had to do was throw one to win! Maybe you'd like to fight Etna!" Kagura snapped.

"No, no, that's fine. Besides, we survived, and are probably well enough to fight another battle or two before this day is over."

"Or however long my magic lasts, given your preferred form of 'strategy.'" Yomi replied sarcastically.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh nothing..."

Suddenly, they could hear a really slow clapping noise, followed by a voice, "Impressive, no wonder I chose to call you all my rivals."

"Oh no...not you again." Tomo said, seeing Akira standing atop one of the nearby buildings, beside him were Motoko, and his two Heavy Knight guards, "So your underhanded tactic is to go after us while we're weak? Don't you ever play fair?"

"Fool! Playing fair is for humans! Now, Motoko! The dragons!"

"Right away lord Akira." Motoko said, summoning two Nidhoggs into battle.

"You think those are the same two dragons we fought all the way back in Chapter 1?" Osaka asked.

"Chapter 1? What are you talking about?" Chiyo asked.

"Wha? Oh nothing, just saying stuff."

-----------------------------------------------------

A.N. - Yes! I finally got another chapter out!

Okay, some quick explanation, Banzai was the name of one of my female Warriors from the original Disgaea, she was probably my strongest character until I got Majins. So here she is as a character in the story, however, we probably won't see her again.

Anyway, Kagura is supposed to be a Disgaea 2 warrior, while Banzai is a Disgaea 1 warrior, if that makes any difference to anyone.


End file.
